Bound and Broken
by hetaliafan27
Summary: This is a FRUK fanfiction in which Arthur is kidnapped and sold as a slave to Francis. This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it stinks. WARNING: This contains physical as well as mental torture, as well as sexual content. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to comment. WARNING: FRUK fanfiction. This chapter contains suggestive content, kidnapping, and human branding. Enjoy~**_

Chapter 1:

The blonde woke up in darkness. He could not see anything around him, and his head was throbbing. He simply focused his mind and tried to remember exactly what happened.

_There were__… __two men? Maybe three. They blindfolded me and then__…_

He suddenly felt the thick fabric that had been covering his eyes. He tried to reach up to untie the blindfold when he realized that he could not move his arms. He felt chains around his wrists running along a floor connecting to what he assumed to be a wall behind him. What's worse was that he could feel the coldness of the air against his body. He was naked. Realizing that there was nothing more he could do, he shouted as loud as he could.

"HEY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?"

His voice began to grow hoarse as he struggled to keep it up. That is when he heard the sound of a door opening, followed by a pair of footsteps.

"Looks like this one's finally awake."

"Just in time, too. The show will be starting any moment now."

The blonde looked in the direction of where he assumed the voices were coming from.

"You bloody pricks! Let me go at once!"

The two men simply laughed.

"This one's got some spirit. He might be fun to break."

"If only we were allowed to bid; I'm sure someone will pay a good price for him."

Confusion and rage overcame the blond man and he thrashed against the chains in a desperate struggle to get free, resulting in a few cuts forming around his wrists.

"He should be going on in a few minutes. We should probably do it now."

Before he could protest, he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his neck that immediately spread throughout the rest of his body, making him feel numb.

The next thing he knew, the restraints were removed from his wrists before the two men picked him up and walked towards the end of the hallway. The blond tried to struggle against the men, but it was no use. Whatever they jabbed into his neck, he could no longer move. He even had trouble speaking.

Soon, however, he was thrown onto a smooth platform and his blindfold was removed. He immediately shut his green eyes to avoid the harsh light shining directly above him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present our next item for purchase. He's a bit of a fighter, but a little spirit can be fun to break! Let's start the bidding at…"

The blonde looked all around him as he heard voices surrounding him, shouting out numbers, higher and higher each time. He had no idea what was going on.

"Sold, for 12,900!"

The blonde immediately felt the two men pick him back up and drag him into a different room. He could tell that it was the same two men because of the roughness of their hands. He was thrown into a new room where he saw a bright fire burning in front of him, surrounded by irons of all different sizes. As the drug he had been injected with earlier began to slowly wear off, he was able to slightly turn his head to look around the room. All around him, he saw people taking irons with what he assumed to be their initials and branding them onto people. _Wait, what?_

He flinched as he heard the blood- curdling screams of those around him. He struggled to move, but all that he could move was his head. He looked up to see another blonde man, holding a blazing hot iron above him. Before he could say anything in protest, he felt the metal burning and sizzling against his flesh. As the iron was pulled away, the blond stopped himself from blacking out from the pain long enough to look at his new scar burned onto his left side.

~_F.B~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is fairly short, but I promise they will get longer. WARNING: strong language used. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 2:

The blonde woke up to find himself in chains once again, and he was also being carried. He discovered that only one person was carrying him this time instead of two; he might be able to escape. He began to struggle against the man who only laughed.

"~Ohonhonhon~"

Gritting his teeth, he struggled even more, desperately trying to escape from… wherever the hell he was. The man carrying him simply pressed a hand against the scar he had made earlier, causing him to scream in pain.

"Bloody… hell." He managed to say, only to hear the man's sadistic laughter once more.

He was thrown into the backseat of a car where he finally saw this man face to face. He had sparkling blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, much longer than his own unruly blonde hair. The man's eyebrows were also much more defined, unlike his; which his brother often compared to a child drawing with a sharpie.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

The man standing in front of him simply smiled.

"It's sort of cute how little you know about the situation you're in right now."

"You bloody frog, let me out of these chains!"

This only caused the man to laugh more. "You really don't understand what's happening, do you mon petit lapin?"

"You'd better explain it!" he demanded.

"I have just purchased you in a slave auction. I have paid a large amount of money for you, and now you bear my initials. That means that I legally own you,"

The smaller blonde took a moment to get what the man in front of him just explained.

"You… what?"

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name?"

"You do have one, right? If not, I could always name you myself."

The smaller blonde turned away slightly to avoid looking at the man in front of him.

"Arthur…"

"Do you have a last name?"

"Why in bloody hell would I tell you my last name?!"

"~Ohonhonhon~ You are lucky I am in such a good mood today, otherwise," he grabbed Arthurs chin and turned his head to face him "I would have my fun in breaking that defiance of yours."

With that, the taller blonde shut the car door and moved to the front seat. As the car started to move, Arthur had to position himself so that he wouldn't fall over, considering that his hands and feet were bound behind his back.

"Don't I get to learn your name?" Arthur finally asked.

"Francis, however you will address me as 'Master'."

"Like hell I will!"

Francis smirked slightly. "I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you, Angelterre. It will lead to trouble for you later on."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wish I could actually write good stories. Anyways, here's chapter 3. WARNING: strong language used, slight bondage. I do not own hetalia!_**

Chapter 3:

The two had finally arrived at Francis' house. The older blonde stepped out of the driver's seat and went towards the back of the car. He smiled at his little pet, admiring how cute he looked when he was tied up like that. The Englishman merely gritted his teeth.

Francis stooped down to pick Arthur up bridal style. "Put me down!" he yelled, struggling against the French man holding him. Francis merely sighed.

"If you insist."

With that, he let go of Arthur, causing him to fall to the ground. Without being able to use his arms or his legs, he hit the ground very hard. He struggled to get up, but it was a near impossible task when his limbs were immobilized.

Francis chuckled as he watched the man below him squirm.

"You should be a bit more careful what you ask for." He said, stooping down to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Get these fucking chains off me, frog!" he shouted.

Francis paused a moment, the smile had disappeared from his face.

"Alright then, I can just leave you out here if you like. I have water and food inside if you want, but if you'd rather stay out here…" he stood up and took a few steps towards his house.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled. He hated to have to degrade himself this way, but what choice did he have? He was not going to go very far while he was bound like that, and it felt like forever since he had eaten anything. "I… can you help me inside?"

Francis smiled as he heard these words. "Can I help you inside…?"

Arthur only gritted his teeth tighter. "Please? Can you please help me inside?"

At this, Francis turned back around to face the brit once more before picking him up and carrying him inside. Arthur didn't try to break free anymore. It wasn't worth it. After all, he could always just escape later when his restraints were gone and his stomach was full.

Francis gently set Arthur down onto his white couch. "I'll prepare you something to eat. You may rest here until it's ready. Because you still seem a bit confused as to your surroundings, I'm giving you a day off to rest. You can start work tomorrow."

"Work? What kind of work do you plan on having me do?"

"Do not worry, mon petit lapin, I shall explain everything as you eat your dinner."

With that, Francis was off to the kitchen to prepare something suitable for his slave. Arthur could hear him hum from the living room. _Or what he assumed to be the living room anyways. _He decided that the best course of action to take would be to eat and drink as much as he could and escape at the first chance he could take.

Slowly, he felt a small pain on his left side. It kept growing and growing until it felt as if his skin was melting off. "Ah… AHH… OWWW!" He bit his lip in an attempt to both stop himself from screaming in pain, and to fight back tears.

Francis soon rushed in. "What is the matter?"

"My side… ow my side… BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!"

Francis didn't even need to examine him before identifying the problem.

"When you blacked out after you were branded earlier, I gave you a quick painkiller. It appears to have worn off."

"YOU THINK?" Arthur screamed, biting his lip again. He was beginning to draw blood.

"I suppose I should get another one for you. After all, I need to keep my slaves in good condition."

Arthur winced as he heard that last sentence.

"Though I don't have any just lying around the house. I shall go out and purchase one for you."

"And just what am I supposed to do while you're out shopping?"

Francis smiled and walked directly in front of Arthur. "Come with me, and you'll find out."

Without giving him a chance to talk back, Francis once again picked up the bound blonde and carried him towards his basement door. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" he asked.

Arthur blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed by the question. "No…why?"

"Good." He said, before opening the door to the basement. Arthur's green eyes widened in fear as to what he saw, or rather what he didn't see. There were tables with chains attached, as well as chairs. Countless drawers surrounded them with God knows what was inside. He was carried over to the far end of the basement where he noticed that there were long chains that connected to the wall.

"Wait… no!" he shouted, even though he knew there was really no point. As quickly as the Frenchman unbound his wrists, they were bound again to the ones on the wall. Arthur quickly tested them out, pulling desperately against the chains in an attempt to break free. "You can't just keep me here!"

"Ohonhonhon~ of course I can mon petit lapin. You see, I own you now. I can keep you anywhere I chose, so I suggest you be a good boy from now on." He reached over to pat Arthur on the head, only to find that he was trying to punch him against the chains. "I'll be back shortly. Have fun."

Arthur spat out curses and continued to struggle against the chains that bound him, even though he knew the situation was hopeless.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised, this chapter is longer than the previous. WARNING: quite fluffy. I apologize for the large amount of fluff I use, but I believe a good story should contain good content, not just smut. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 4:

Francis arrived home with the promised item a half an hour later. He closed the front door silently and made his way towards the basement. As he moved his hand towards the door handle, he heard a voice coming from the basement. He hesitated at the door and decided to listen.

"…did you even find me here?... It's good to see you too… oh hey, you should go! He'll be back soon… I miss you too."

With that, Francis immediately opened the door. "He's back! Quick hide!"

Francis walked downstairs and faced Arthur. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-no one!" he said, looking away.

Francis kept a serious face. He grabbed Arthur's chin to face him. "I can tell when you lie to me, Angelterre."

Thoughts were racing through Arthur's mind. _Not many people can see flying mint bunny. He__'__s an expert at hide and seek. Maybe Francis couldn__'__t find him._

"You can search this entire basement if you want, you won't find anyone!"

This time, a slight smirk came onto Francis' face. "You're hiding something from me, chouchou.* It appears as though I'll have to punish you for that later. "

Arthur barred his teeth. If he didn't care so much for his little friend, he would be fighting against Francis right now.

"I assume you want this, still?" Francis asked, holding up a small bottle. Arthur squinted at it, narrowing his thick eyebrows. The writing on the label seemed to be in French, but he could only assume it was to help his burn. Arthur nodded, remembering the searing pain in his side.

"Beg for it."

"Wh-what?"

"If you want me to give this to you, you will beg for it, and call me 'master'. If you do, I will even be generous enough to give you that meal I promised earlier."

Arthur averted Francis' gaze, and instead looked towards the ground. This earned him a harsh slap across the face, causing him to flinch from the pain.

"Look at me when I talk to you! Now, you have two choices: you can beg for the medicine, and I'll even undo these chains for you and give you food. On the other hand, you can refuse and stay down here for the night. The choice is yours."

Arthur considered the choice he was given. He was starving and his burn hurt like hell, not to mention how exhausted he felt from being forced to stand against the wall for so long.

On the other hand, would it really be worth degrading himself? To call this frog… his master? Unthinkable! But… he couldn't even remember the last time he ate, and his side was killing him.

He sighed as he finally made his decision.

"Please, may I have the medicine…" he gritted his teeth to the point he thought they would break. "…Master…"

Francis smiled and opened up the bottle. Arthur immediately felt a cool relief to his side. He sighed in relief.

"See how nice things become when you submit?" Francis asked, undoing the chains around Arthur's wrists. He decided against fighting Francis now. It wouldn't be worth it. It would be best to wait for the food and sneak out later.

"I assume you know how to walk by yourself? I can't carry you forever you know." Arthur's legs were shaking, but he was able to walk fine.

The two walked upstairs where Arthur smelled something delicious. In front of him was a plate of bread, cheeses, and thinly cut steak. Excitedly, Arthur sat down and began to eat the food in front of him. "I hate to say it, but this is… the most delicious food I have ever eaten."

Francis looked at him slightly confused. "Are you just saying that? This is pretty common food in my country."

"Oh." He said, upset. He had tried his hand at cooking before, but no one had ever enjoyed his food.

Francis smiled with a slight look of pity and sat down next to him. "I suppose now would be a good time to explain your new set of rules."

"Rules?"

"You are my slave after all. I want to ensure that you will be good. Rule number one: you will always refer to me as 'Master.' Rule number two: you will never try to escape. This is your home now, so I would suggest you try to make the best of it. Rule number three: you will do everything I ask of you, when I ask it. That is pretty basic knowledge for a slave, but I think I'm safe to assume that you don't know much about that, do you? Rule number four, and most likely the best one to keep in mind: Defiance will result in punishment, however if you do what you are told, _je vais vous donner mon petit lapin une carotte._"*

"What?"

"In other words, you will be rewarded for being good."

Arthur felt awful about himself at this point. He was being forced to submit to a bloody frog! How did he even end up in that situation anyways?

"Now that you understand the rules, I would like you to go upstairs to the first door on the left and wait for me. I have already given you the day off, so I will wash the dishes today. However, I expect you to do it in the future."

Arthur nodded and headed up the stairs. _This could be the perfect opportunity to escape._

*pet

*I will give my little bunny a carrot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**No introduction this time. WARNING: bondage, abuse, rape. I need to go cry in the shower for a few hours after posting this, so I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 5:

Arthur headed up the staircase and looked for the room Francis had ordered him to go to. He looked to his left and saw a white door. A bit scared of what he would find, he slowly opened the door. Inside he found a king size bed with a light purple comforter decorated with fuchsia rose petals. _What in bloody hell was this man planning on doing?_

He looked around the room and saw a couple of dressers, two additional doors along with the one that had led to the hallway, and a window. He tried the window first.

"Damn! Locked…"

He jumped as he heard footsteps ascending the stairs. He tried one of the other doors in the room. Inside the door, he saw a huge bathroom and a hot tub in the shape of a heart. _Why does he own these things?_

He had no choice. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Lapin? Angleterre?" Francis called.

_Maybe if I keep quiet, he won__'__t notice me. _He thought.

Francis tried the bathroom door and saw that it was locked.

"Ohonhonhon~ I did not even consider you might have to… well never mind. I suppose I'll just wait here until you finish. Don't keep me waiting too long though." A smile came on his face as he made his way to the bed. _After all, he cannot stay there forever. He will come to his senses soon enough._

Arthur decided to wait in the bathroom for as long as he could. Francis would have to step out at some point, and when he did he could escape somehow. Of course, he would probably steal a towel or something seeing as he had no other clothes with him. Besides, he had already eaten and everything, so the other man couldn't exactly coax him out anytime soon.

After about five minutes had passed, Francis began to grow impatient. He knocked on the door.

"I told you not to keep me waiting long. I shall have to punish you for that. Now, come on out for me?"

"Fuck off, frog!" Arthur yelled.

Francis merely sighed. "You are only making things harder on yourself. A bad attitude won't do you any good here."

Seeing as Arthur was not making an attempt to move towards the door, he grabbed the key from his dresser and unlocked it himself.

He jumped in surprise when he saw the door unlock and ran to hold it shut.

"I would give in if I were you, Angleterre. You don't want even more punishment to come to you, do you?"

Soon, Francis was able to overpower Arthur and pry the door open, causing him to land hard on his back. Francis looked down at him sternly and grabbed his wrist with one hand, forcefully leading him over to his bed. He threw the Englishman down and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What are those for?" Arthur tried to sound angry, but the fear in his voice was noticeable.

"Ohonhonhon~ this is only part of your punishment, mon petit lapin."

Arthur's eyes widened as he saw the terrifying grin that Francis had on his face as he locked the cuffs around his wrists, once again throwing him face first onto the bed. As Arthur struggled to get up, Francis walked over to his dresser and dug around the top drawer for a while until he finally found what he was looking for.

Arthur let out a scream of pain and shock when he felt a sharp sting cut across his right cheek. Francis smiled, admiring the red mark his riding crop had just made. "I think thirty will suffice."

Before he could protest, he felt another slap against his bear skin, this time on the left side. Hit after hit, Arthur could do nothing but sit and take it. He balled his fists in a desperate attempt to somehow let out the pain. After what seemed like forever, but not long enough for Francis, he had finally stopped. Arthur sighed in relief, though his ass was stinging like hell.

"Well? How did you enjoy the first part of your punishment, Angleterre?"

_First part?_

"F-fuck you!" Arthur shouted.

"Fuck you? How did you guess what else I was planning?"

Arthur looked in fear behind him and he saw Francis unbuttoning his pants. He could easily see that Francis was already hard.

"Keep the fuck away from me!" Arthur yelled. "This is rape!"

"Not so, mon petit lapin." Francis leaned close to Arthur's ears and whispered softly to him. "I own you, remember? I can do whatever I want with you," Francis began to lick his ear as he slid his hands down his soft body. With one finger, he inserted himself into Arthur, causing him to gasp. "You certainly are tight, aren't you? Are you a virgin? Well, we'll fix that, now won't we."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY! HELP!" Arthur could do nothing but scream as he struggled against him. The first finger was pulled out, and another slap was felt on Arthur's right cheek.

"I think it is time we did something about that mouth of yours."

Francis walked back to his drawer and pulled out a ball gag. _Bloody hell, what else could he possibly have in there? _With the gag in hand, he walked back over to Arthur. "Open your mouth."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Sigh, the one time I want you to open your mouth. It figures."

He felt another hard slap come across his right cheek, causing him to gasp in pain. Francis took the opportunity to fasten the gag behind his head. He smiled as he saw the completely helpless man below him, squirming. He walked behind him once more, splitting his cheeks apart with his hands. "Now then, Angleterre, should we get started?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. I know I'm not the best writer, but just seeing that there are people out there who have enjoyed what I've written so far makes all of this worth it! Also, please feel free to comment, I promise I will take the time to read it. Anyways, here's chapter 6 for you. Enjoy~**_

Chapter 6:

Francis grabbed the small bottle that he kept on the top of his drawer. He coated the first two fingers of his right hand with the liquid from the bottle and placed one outside of Arthur's hole. After circling the outside for a moment, he once again inserted his finger inside. Arthur tried to protest against this, but his curses were muffled by the gag.

"Quite a lot of noise coming from you. I assume this means you're enjoying this?"

Arthur violently shook his head.

"Well, good. After all, this is supposed to be a punishment."

With that, he inserted another finger and began to make scissoring motions, stretching Arthur out. Arthur tried his best to hide any moans. _He wasn't actually enjoying this, was he? No, of course not! The thought of it was absurd!_

Though as hard as he tried to contain it, he finally let out a moan as soon as Francis hit his prostate.

"Looks like I've found it." And with that, he slid his fingers out, and positioned his nine inch member directly in front of his entrance.

Arthur was in tears at this point, but he wasn't about to let Francis know that. He continued to shout against the gag and struggled to break free.

"Do not worry, mon petit lapin. I will go easy on you," once again, he leaned close to Arthur's ear, "It will hurt much less if you relax."

These words of 'comfort' only caused Arthur to struggle more.

"Suit yourself."

Francis slowly inserted his head into Arthur, making sure to take his time. He pulled out and reinserted himself, deeper this time. Each time, he went deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of Arthur.

Francis shifted his body a bit until he heard another load moan from Arthur. He smirked and slowly began thrusting. Arthur couldn't hold back his moans every time the man hit his spot. He soon noticed that he was growing hard. Francis noticed this too and slowly reached up a hand to start stroking Arthur's eight inch.

Arthur protested greatly against the gag as intense feelings of pain and pleasure overcame him. All of his writhing had only managed to turn Francis on more. With one final thrust, he fully pushed himself into Arthur and came inside of him, riding out the orgasm for a while before finally pulling out.

At this point, Arthur felt as if he was also about to come soon. His body tensed up as Francis took his hand away.

"Remember that this was your punishment, Angleterre. I cannot allow you to receive pleasure from it."

With that, he carefully undid the gag. Arthur stretched out his jaw for a minute or so, trying to readjust.

"Now then, mon petit lapin, it is getting late. I shall allow you to use the bathroom I have here. I will use another one in the house. Get cleaned up, and we'll find a place for you to sleep." He winked at Arthur, "And maybe if you're good, I'll give you some clothes to wear."

Francis got up and left the room, locking the door behind him. Arthur wasn't going to get out anytime soon, and he knew it. He ran for the bathroom and sat in the heart shape Jacuzzi, desperately scrubbing himself all over his body. However, no matter what he did, he couldn't feel clean.

Arthur spent about an hour in the bathtub before getting out and drying himself off. He figured he would keep the towel wrapped around his waist to at least keep a little dignity that he didn't have.

When he walked out, he saw Francis already waiting on the bed. "I will give you two choices on where you would like to sleep. You can either stay in my bed with me, or down in the basement in chains. Take your pick."

"C-couldn't I sleep in a different room? I could even sleep on the couch or something. Uh… please?"

Francis shook his head. "I gave you your choices, Angleterre. I suggest you choose quickly, or I will choose for you."

Arthur thought about it a moment. "I'll… sleep here with you."

Francis smirked. "I knew you'd see things my way." He walked to his closet to pull out a ruffled blue shirt and red silk pants, walking over to Arthur.

"I think you have earned these."

With only a slight hesitation, he took the clothes and put them on. Despite how comfortable they were, they were too… flashy. It wasn't the type of style that Arthur preferred. He figured, however, that it was better than nothing and decided to keep quiet.

"I expect a 'thank you.' Those are my clothes I'm letting you borrow after all."

Arthur tried to grit his teeth again, but he had almost no energy left. He had lost the will to fight, at least for the night. He decided it would be best to try to rest now and escape in the morning.

"Th-thank you."

Francis was about to correct Arthur on how he should have addressed him, but he could see how tired and worn he was. He simply smiled.

"Well then, goodnight, mon petit lapin."

With a yawn, Arthur laid down on the bed, and Francis crawled in from the other side. He reached over and wrapped one arm around Arthur, pulling him close.

"Remember, you are mine to control. I can have you anytime I want to, and I won't always be as easy as I was tonight."

Arthur shivered at the thought, but decided to block it out of his mind and try to get some sleep. _After all, what bloody hell did the frog have in store for him tomorrow?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you guys as always for taking the time to read my story. WARNING: another fluffy chapter, but it does lead up to something. Enjoy~ I do not own Hetalia!**_

Chapter 7:

Arthur woke up the next morning and looked around the room. He was alone in a king sized purple bed wearing the flashiest outfit he had ever seen. _What the bloody hell happened last night? Did I get drunk with Feliks again?_ But as he tried to concentrate, one word entered his mind, which caused his entire reality to come crashing down on him. _Slave._

Arthur began to panic slightly and ran to open one of the doors. "Bloody hell, it's locked."

He saw a window across the room and tried to open it, but to no avail. Francis had thought of all of his escape plans before he did. _Well, maybe not all of them._

Arthur searched the rest of the room, opening drawers to find things he wished he hadn't, looking for something, anything that could be useful.

Finally in one of the drawers, he found a black sharpie. He had studied the art of black magic for years and was fairly good. Sure there wasn't much he could do with a sharpie, but it was better that nothing. He uncapped it and went to draw something on the floor when he heard a voice outside of the room.

"Are you finally awake, mon petit lapin? You start work today you know."

The door clicked open, and Arthur hid the sharpie in his pocket as quickly as he could.

"Good morning, pet." Francis said as he opened the door. "I have breakfast prepared. Would you please join me downstairs?"

Arthur glared at him.

"Such hurtful stares, Angleterre, and when I was trying to be friendly too."

"…I prefer my own cooking, that's all."

Francis smiled as he thought about what he just said. "Well, if you are so confident in your cooking ability, then you can cook from now on. After all, I wouldn't want to make my slave feel uncomfortable."

Arthur could easily detect the sarcastic tone in Francis' voice, but he knew he wasn't kidding about making the dinner.

"In the meantime, however, I strongly suggest you come down to breakfast with me." Francis said, this time his voice was a bit harsher.

"Or what?"

"You don't want another punishment, do you? If so, I would be happy to oblige."

Arthur paused and thought about it a moment. His ass still hurt like hell from the previous night, for more reasons than one. At that rate, he wasn't sure if he could handle another punishment.

Arthur stared at the ground, hands balled into fists. "I'll come down for breakfast."

"Good, please follow me. You probably still do not know your way around the house too well."

Arthur nodded and followed Francis out the door.

Soon, they arrived at the kitchen and another wonderful aroma filled Arthur's nostrils.

As he looked in front of him, he saw two plates, each consisting of two croissants and what appeared to be a bowl of coffee.

Arthur sat down and began to nibble on his croissant, a bit curious as to what to do with the coffee. Francis sat down beside him, and with two hands picked up his bowl and drank from it like you would a cup.

"It seems like a strange way to drink coffee."

Francis looked up at Arthur, who was staring back at him. "It is a French custom to drink hot beverages from a wider cup."

Arthur looked down at his drink and slowly brought it up to his mouth.

"I prefer tea."

"You certainly are picky for a slave, Angleterre."

"I'm not a slave! And also, don't call me that."

"You are my property, Angleterre. I can call you a slave if I like." Francis voice was once again turning stern.

"I meant Angleterre. What does that even mean, anyways? Angel?"

Francis softened up at this remark. He chuckled to himself.

"Angleterre simply means: England. You're from England, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but that seems strange to call someone by the name of the country they're from."

"What would you like me to call you?"

Arthur had to think about this one. He wasn't sure how he felt about Francis using his actual name, as if they were friends or something. Still, it seemed better than Angleterre.

"Just… can you call me Arthur?"

"Arthur…" Francis thought for a moment, but shook his head. "I prefer Angleterre, mon petit lapin."

Arthur turned his head back to his plate when he remembered the marker he had in his pocket._ Now would be as good a time as any to try out a spell or two._

"I'll be right back. I have to… use the bathroom." Arthur said standing up. Francis sighed.

"Alright, but do not take too long. You still have to do the dishes after breakfast."

Arthur gritted his teeth at the way Francis bossed him around. However, he didn't say a word as he walked down to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

He closed the door behind him and took the marker out of his pocket. With it he drew a large pentagram on the floor surrounded by many different ritualistic symbols. Without proper tools, he couldn't perform a powerful curse, but something was better than nothing. He put both of his hands on the star and began to chant.

"Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to rana~intrakantera~Santra ba~dra winza-"

He stopped when he heard the door click and fly open.

"What the hell have you done to my floor?" Francis yelled. Arthur had never actually heard him yell before and it made him jump. However he stood his ground.

"Fuck off, frog!" he yelled.

Francis' scowl of anger soon curled into a sadistic smile. He grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him towards the basement.

"Ohonhonhon~ I shall have to punish you for that."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! As usual, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy~ WARNING: whipping, stress positions, psychological torture. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 8:

Francis opened the door with one hand, using the other to keep a firm grip around Arthur's wrist. With one swift motion, he forcefully moved his hand forward, sending Arthur tumbling down the stairs and into the basement. Francis smirked and followed him down the stairs.

Arthur managed to bring himself up to his knees before he was grabbed once again, this time he was fully lifted off the ground and forced onto his feet. Francis then grabbed some rope from one of his drawers and used it to bind Arthur's hands. He then connected the rope through a ring in the ceiling and then to the wall on his right. Arthur could only stand on the tips of his feet to avoid putting all weight onto his arms.

"Just what exactly were you trying to do?" Francis asked sternly. Arthur turned his head away.

"Do you want your punishment to worsen? If not, I would suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Arthur kept silent. Francis hit him hard across the face, almost knocking Arthur off of his feet. "You need to learn your place. Do you remember those rules I told you earlier?"

Arthur still refused to speak.

"Rule number four: defiance results in punishment."

With that, Francis grabbed onto Arthur's clothes and ripped them off.

"What are you doing?" Arthur yelled.

"Those clothes were a privilege. I have the right to take that away from you."

He walked over to his drawers and opened the top one. He reached inside and pulled out a single- tailed whip. He cracked it in the air once, causing Arthur to jump at the noise.

"I still need to clean up the mess you made. You can anticipate what's coming to you in the meantime."

Francis walked back upstairs. Arthur was about to shout out in protest when his eyes once again caught the whip. He was scarred and he knew it. He knew Francis was doing this on purpose. It was one thing to whip him right then and there, but he added the mental torture of anticipating what was to come. _And it worked._

Arthur waited in the basement for two hours before Francis finally returned. By that point, Arthur was exhausted from standing on the balls of his feet for so long. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Francis.

"I spent two hours getting that stain off of the ground. That will earn you… twenty lashes." He said once again picking up the whip.

He cracked it once against Arthurs back, causing him to howl in pain. He quickly lost his balance and fell, causing him even more discomfort as the ropes pulled against his arms. Two more lashes were given. Arthur was now in tears as Francis smiled at him. Two more lashes and Arthur felt like he was going to black out.

"That's five so far, Angleterre. Fifteen more to go~"

Arthur was panting heavily. He couldn't even speak against Francis.

"I can see you won't last much longer. So how about I make you a deal?"

Arthur struggled to lift his head to meet Francis' gaze.

"I can stop now if you like and we'll think of an alternative punishment for you later, or I can keep going. Take your pick."

"Pah-please. Please… stop…"

Another harsh whip came across his back. Francis used the handle of the whip to pull Arthur's chin up to meet him once again. "You didn't address me properly."

"Please… master? I… can't take much more of this."

Francis smiled and set down the whip. Carefully, he undid the ropes around Arthur's wrists and caught him before he collapsed on the ground. He carried him up the basement stairs and set him face down on the couch to rest.

He left the room and returned shortly with a towel, bandages, and a spray bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Arthur whimpered in pain as the alcohol was sprayed over his wounds. "What… are you doing?" he asked weakly.

"This is to avoid infection. My slaves have to be in good condition, after all."

Francis used the towel to absorb the leftover blood and alcohol before wrapping the bandages around his torso. He decided to let the man relax on the couch while he thought of another punishment he could use later.

"W-wait." Arthur called. Francis stopped and turned around. "What's the date today?"

"The date? Why do you want to know?"

"Please… it's important."

"September 2nd." Francis said.

"That's what I thought." Arthur said, desperately trying to sit up. He turned his head to face Francis. "I need to use your phone."

_**Sorry to leave it off on a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed this, I'll post chapter 9 some point tomorrow.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone! As usual, thanks for reading. WARNING: the next few chapters are going to be nothing but fluff. I hope you enjoy. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 9:

Francis looked down at him with confusion. "Come again?"

"Please! It's really important."

"I need to have a good reason to let you use the phone. I'm not about to let you call for someone to rescue you."

Arthur thought to himself for a moment. He wasn't quite sure if Francis would even listen to his reasoning. After all, it wouldn't be entirely important to Francis, but it was important to him.

"My… little brother's birthday is today. Please, he'll be really worried about me if I don't call him and tell him I'm okay. I promise I won't try to have him try to get me away from here. I just worry about him, that's all."

Francis was in shock at Arthur's foolish request. He was about to deny him, but he noticed the horribly saddened look on Arthur's face and pitied him. He sighed.

"Alright, I will allow you one phone call. I can see how important it is to you."

"Really?" Arthur perked up and rose to his feet. "Thank you! Oh thank you-"

Francis stopped him. "I will let you make the phone call. However, I will monitor the call the entire time. If I suspect anything from you, your punishment will double."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, really." He said. Francis smiled and left the room. He came back shortly with a cordless phone and handed it to Arthur.

"The phone is on speaker so I can hear your conversation."

Arthur nodded again and dialed the number to his house.

A few rings were heard, but no one ever picked up. An answering machine finally came on and Arthur hung up the phone.

"You're not going to leave a message to let him know you are alright?"

"Something's wrong." Arthur said. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "He always picks up the phone, even if he's watching television or something; especially if he knows it's me."

Arthur thought for a moment before a horrible thought entered his mind.

"You said you purchased me at a slave auction, right?" Francis nodded. "While I was there, were there any young boys put up for auction? Around twelve years old? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

Francis thought a moment, but shook his head. "Usually, on different nights, they offer different age groups. I believe tonight is when they are auctioning those from the ages of eight to sixteen; the youngest slaves you can find on the market."

Arthur felt sick. He sat back down on the couch in horror. "I think they might try to sell my brother. Please, there has to be something you can do, isn't there?"

Francis thought a moment. "I might be able to buy him. I won't make him do anything, he can just stay around here until we can find some means to send him back home."

"You can do that? Thank you so much-" Francis once again stopped him.

"You will have to earn the money back for me one way or another. Buying a young slave isn't cheap, Angleterre."

"I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure that my brother is kept safe."

"In that case, wait here." Francis said as he ascended the stairs. Arthur sat back down on the couch, praying that his little brother wasn't harmed in any way.

Francis returned shortly with a new set of clothing and a black leather collar. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Francis smiled. "I need you to come with me to point out which of the slaves is your brother. I can't have you leaving here without any clothing."

"I meant the bloody dog collar!" Arthur yelled.

"You are a slave, and you have the mark to prove it." Francis said, pointing to his initials. "If you don't wear this collar, people will think I'm reselling you on the market. And I'm not entirely ready to give you up yet; I haven't broken that spirit of yours yet.

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"I could always leave your brother for someone else to take."

Arthur relaxed himself. "Good, now get ready. We'll leave soon." Arthur put on yet another set of flashy clothes and hesitated as he held the collar in his hands. "Allow me." Francis said, taking the collar from Arthur's hands.

"No, don't."

"Oh, you'd rather put the collar on yourself?"

Arthur stopped himself."I don't want to wear that."

"If you want to see your brother, than I suggest you do." Francis said. With that, he leaned over and locked the collar around his neck. "That looks pretty adorable on you, mon petit lapin." Francis said. "Now then, shall we go?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys! Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. Please feel free to comment~ WARNING: child abuse and more fluff! I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 10:

The two had finally arrived at the designated location. Arthur eagerly stepped out of the back seat of Francis' car, while Francis followed close behind. "By the way, there's something I should tell you, Angelterre."

Arthur froze. "What?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I could have always tied a leash to that collar of yours, you know. However, I have decided to trust you, I know what it's like to have a brother. However, if this is some sort of attempt to escape, you are only wasting your time."

Arthur violently shook his head. "No, I'm not! I'm worried that he's here! Please!"

"Alright then. Now that that's settled, shall we head inside?" Francis gestured towards the building in front of them. It didn't look like much of a building really. It almost seemed like a demolition crew could come along at any moment and no one would even know the difference. "It looks nicer once you are inside."

The two walked into the building and Arthur could see what Francis meant. Once they were inside, Arthur could see how well refined and furnished the building was. They walked up to a desk where the receptionist greeted them.

"Ah, Francis, back so soon?" she asked, adjusting her glasses. "You're not returning your slave already, are you?"

Francis shook his head. "Non, mon amie. I am merely on the market for someone very specific."

"Oh? Interesting. Well then, please head to sector three. The bidding will begin in a few minutes."

Francis thanked her, and he gestured for Arthur to follow him. After heading down a dark hallway, they came into a small room, complete with a comfortable looking chair and an assortment of buttons on an armrest. The entire front side of the room was made of glass, so the people on the inside could all look into the center room, though Arthur soon found out that this was one way glass.

"What exactly are all of those buttons for?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled as he took a seat and pressed the blue button.

"Yes?" He heard a female voice say.

" Bordeaux Rosé please." He said back. The two waited in silence a moment before a woman walked into the room with the requested wine, pouring a glass for Francis. Francis thanked her and pulled a few Euros out of his pocket to give to her.

Arthur stared intently at the center stage, a big white room with a huge light hanging over, and waited for the show to begin. He and Francis waited in silence until-

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Arthur jumped as he heard a voice come through a speaker in the room. He looked down and saw a man walk onto the stage, dawning a long cloak, a microphone, and what appeared to be a mask covering just his eyes. Arthur thought back and suddenly remembered the man.

"That's the guy who sold me…" he said under his breath. He balled his hands into fists as he stared down at the man.

"Welcome to tonight's main event!" he continued. "Tonight we have a number of young souls for purchase. They can be wondrous for doing some of the harder chores around the house, and a young spirit is much easier to break. Our first item is…"

Arthur stared in shock as a young boy who couldn't have been more than eight years old was brought onto the stage naked; crouched down in a dog crate.

"Why the hell is he in a cage?"

Francis smiled and took a sip of his wine. "Drugs are expensive, mon petit lapin. Cages are convenient for people who are small enough to fit in them. Arthur looked at him in disgust before turning his attention back to the stage. "Is that him?" Francis asked, lifting his wine to his lips once more.

Arthur shook his head, and felt sick as he saw the poor boy cowering in fear, a small hair curl sticking out of the cage.

After a few minutes, he heard the man in the center speak again. "Sold for 13,400!" he yelled. The small boy's cage was lifted up once again and carried off of the stage.

Next, they brought on a twelve year old boy who fought desperately against the cage he was trapped in. He too was naked. Arthur looked at him in shock for what seemed like forever as he recognized the face.

"F-Francis! That's him! That's him!"

Francis nodded, and after hearing a brief introduction, placed his finger on the red button. "10,000" he said. The two waited in silence a moment before an automated voice came over the speaker.

"I'm sorry, you have been outbid. The current standing price is 11,500."

Francis seemed a bit annoyed and again put his hand on the button. "12,700."

Again the voice came on. Francis continued to raise the price, completely forgetting about Arthur's brother and instead focusing on winning the higher bid. After about ten minutes of this, the man in the center finally spoke up. "Sold for 79,600!"

Arthur was practically jumping off of the walls at the fact that Francis had just purchased his brother. But then his reality came crashing down on him. _Francis just bought his brother. And seventy-nine thousand six hundred euros?! How the hell was he ever going to pay that off?_

Francis must have been thinking the same thing, as Arthur could see a smirk creeping on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi everyone, as usual, thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment. I also want to tell you that I may not be able to post daily anymore. Finals are coming up, and on top of that, my editor is... well she refuses to actually edit anything, leaving me to make many typos. Lately, I have just been editing my own stuff, but right now, the only times I have to do that are at six in the morning and midnight, so I tend to skip over things. I will try to post as often as possible, but it probably will not be daily anymore. I apologize for any inconvenience. WARNING: more fluff, and a cute scene with Arthur and his brother. Enjoy~ I do not own hetalia! **_

Chapter 11:

After the auction was finally over, the two headed down to the room where they were to pick up Arthur's brother. As they walked into the dark room, Arthur flinched as he heard the familiar blood-curdling screams coming from the children as their new masters branded their initials onto them.

They walked towards the back of the room where they saw the boy they were looking for sitting in his crate.

"Peter?" Arthur cried.

"A-Arthur?" he yelled, perking up. Arthur undid the locks on the cage and pulled his brother out, embracing him in a passionate hug. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as Peter clung tighter to his brother.

"I thought you were dead!" Peter yelled.

Arthur pulled away slightly so he could look at his brother. "What do you mean? What exactly happened?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Arthur shook his head. Peter sighed. "We were walking down the street and those two guys jumped out at us. One had white hair, and the other brown I think. Anyways, they tried to kidnap me, but you stepped in to save me. They blindfolded you and hit you over the back of the head before throwing both of us into their van. I kept trying to wake you up, but you didn't move…" tears began to well up in Peter's eyes again. "You jerk!" He said, playfully pushing his older brother off of him.

"Ahem." Francis said, stepping up to the two. "I hate to break up such a touching family reunion, but there are still a few matters we have to discuss.

"Yeah, like did you bring anything to eat? Or at least some clothes?" Peter asked. Francis stopped Arthur before he could speak.

"There's a blanket for you in my car. In the meantime, I would like you to wear this." He said, pulling out another collar. Peter stared in shock. He turned to his brother to ask if the other man was kidding, when he noticed a collar around his older brother's neck as well.

"I'm not putting that on." Peter said defiantly. Francis merely smiled.

"You have two choices, mon petit chiot. Take a look around you." Peter looked around and saw some of the other children that were there, and large men approaching them with burning irons. He backed away from Francis slightly. "You can either wear this pretty little collar I picked out for you, or I can simply brand you myself. Take your pick."

Arthur knelt down to meet his brother once again. "Just for now, okay? Just wear it for right now, and then you won't have to wear it again. Please?"

Peter sighed. "Alright." He said, crossing his arms as Francis clipped the collar around his neck.

"Now, that collar is not very strong, so please do not try to break it off. After all, I wouldn't want to hurt my new little pet."

The brothers both gritted their teeth at Francis' remark, which only made him laugh as he could see the similarity between the two.

The three walked out to Francis' car, where both Arthur and Peter sat in the backseat. Peter immediately grabbed the blanket that the man mentioned earlier and wrapped it around himself, trying his best to cover his body.

"So, is there food at your house, mister? Oh, and do you have a t.v I could watch?" Francis laughed.

"Arthur told me that he would cook tonight. In the meantime, I do have a television you could use, and I am certain there is an English channel or two somewhere on there."

Arthur began to feel slightly panicked as he had forgotten how earlier that day that he somehow got himself into making dinner. How was he supposed to prepare something in such a short time? And what would he even make? His thoughts were soon interrupted by his younger brother.

"You're going to let my jerk brother cook? We'd be safer swallowing arsenic!"

Arthur was going to protest, saying how he enjoyed his own cooking, when he caught Francis' glare and decided to keep quiet. "Interesting. Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we. I suppose I shall have to prepare something for us all tonight, then."

The three finally arrived at Francis' house and opened the door, where Peter immediately stepped out of the car. Arthur followed shortly behind. As Francis made his way towards the house, Arthur grabbed Peter's shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Let me go, jerk Arthur!"

"Peter, listen to me, please! This is very important." Peter finally stopped struggling and looked at his brother in confusion. "Whatever you do, don't make Francis mad."

"Who, that guy?" He said, pointing towards the house. "Why would I-"

"Peter, seriously! Don't make this guy angry…" tears began to well up in Arthur's eyes once more. Peter was almost getting scarred at this point when he noticed the white bandages sticking out from under his brother's shirt.

"Arthur…"

The two were interrupted by the sound of Francis' voice. "Are you two coming in? There are a few things I need to discuss with you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and turned his head back to his brother. "We'll escape from here soon, but until then, please do what Francis asks. I don't want to see you hurt."

The two entered the house and were greeted by Francis, whom had apparently already started cooking dinner.

"There are some things I still need to prepare for dinner." He turned his head to Arthur. "Please wait for me in the first room on the left upstairs. There are a few things of importance we need to talk about." He turned his head back down to Peter. "As for you, there is a television down here by the kitchen. Please relax until Arthur and I come back downstairs. And don't try anything foolish~" he said. Peter nodded and ran for the television; immediately flicking through the channels to find a familiar show.

Arthur headed up the stairs, half expecting what was about to happen, as this wasn't the first time he was sent to Francis' bedroom. Hesitantly, he opened the door and sat on the bed, thinking of a way he could get his brother out of there.

After a while, he heard footsteps ascending the stairs, and soon Francis was standing in the doorway. He turned around and locked the door behind him. Arthur began to tense slightly as Francis walked over to his dresser, pulling out a large assortment of items, some of which Arthur didn't even know what in bloody hell they were. Soon, he walked over with two pairs of handcuffs, cuffing each of Arthur's wrists to either bedpost. "What are you doing, you bloody git?"

Francis laughed. "First, you stain my floor, then you refuse to take the punishment I had for you, afterwards you had me spend a very large amount of money to rescue your brother, and now you are throwing insults?" He laughed again, a hint of sadism in his voice. "Did you honestly think I'd forget about all of that?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everyone! As usual, thanks for reading~ I have over 500 views now! I know that may not seem like many compared to a lot of other stories, but it means a lot to me. And it's all thanks to you guys! I wish I could bake you all cookies... but I suppose you'll just have to settle for a new chapter. WARNING: bondage, abuse, rape, threats. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 12:

Francis took some rope that he had on his dresser and tied each of Arthur's ankles to each side of the bed. He was now in a spread eagle position. Arthur's green eyes widened in fear as Francis picked up his riding crop, licking the tip of it. He brought it down gently to rub the side of Arthur's stomach. "It just doesn't have the same effect when you're fully clothed." Francis said. "I'll give you a choice: I can briefly untie you and you can take off those clothes yourself, or I can take them off for you, just the way you are now. Though I should warn you that the more clothes of mine that are ruined because of you only increases your debt.

Arthur turned away from him, but eventually said "I'll remove them myself." "_Wanker" _he said under his breath as Francis undid the cuffs around his wrists. He hated Francis, he hated everything about Francis, and he hated everything that Francis forced him to do. However, he loved his little brother, and wasn't going to risk him getting hurt. As long as Peter was in potential danger, he would have to do as Francis asked.

As soon as all of his bindings were undone, Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and quickly pulled down his pants, just wanting to get his punishment over with. "Eager today, aren't we?" Francis asked.

"Just get it over with."

Francis laughed. "What would be the fun in that, mon petit lapin? I plan to drag this on for as long as possible. Now be a good boy and lie back down."

Arthur began to contemplate whether punching Francis and running out of that God forsaken house would be a wise idea or not.

He decided against it, knowing that there were too many things that could backfire in the plan. Francis would most likely be able to overpower him, and he was almost certain that Francis had locked the bedroom door.

Instead, he complied with Francis' wishes and sprawled himself once more on the bed. Francis looked shocked.

"My, my. You certainly are improving, mon petit lapin." He said, reaching over to bind Arthur's wrists and ankles once more. "In fact, this submission of yours may turn out to lessen your punishment." Francis finally finished binding Arthur so that his limbs were once again immobile. He turned his head away from Francis, glaring at the wall. Francis seemed angry at this and used his riding crop to lift Arthur's chin to face him. "Look at me when I speak to you. And when I was being so kind to you, too. It looks like we'll just have to do things the hard way."

With that, he brought the riding crop down hard on Arthur's stomach. He cried out in pain as Francis held up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah Angleterre. Wouldn't want your younger brother to hear, now would we?"

Arthur flinched at the mention of his brother, knowing that Francis was right. He couldn't let Peter know what was happening to him. He needed to keep him safe. Francis sent another hard lash onto Arthur's bare skin, but he managed to conceal a cry. Instead, he bit hard into his bottom lip, hissing at the pain.

"You're learning I see." Francis said. Arthur merely glared at him. "Such hurtful stares, mon amie." He said, landing another hard hit onto the man's chest.

This continued on for a while before Francis finally stopped, admiring the red marks he had made. Arthur had managed to keep himself quiet, though he fought to hold back tears.

Francis began to wonder just how much pain the man could endure before crying out. A test of willpower. He was going to have fun with this.

He unbound Arthur's legs, but kept his arms tied to the bedposts. In one swift motion, he flipped him onto his back, causing him to whimper in pain as his arms were now twisted uncomfortably in front of him. Francis smiled as he reached towards his dresser to grab his bottle of lubricant. _Oh God, not again! _Arthur thought, and began to struggle against the bindings. This, however, only caused his arms more discomfort.

Francis set the bottle down once more. "I have an idea." He said. Arthur didn't know what to expect, when suddenly he felt a black cloth fall over his eyes. "I'm going to keep this on you. It will certainly make things more… interesting."

Arthur struggled against the fabric, trying to rub his face against the bed in some sort of attempt to get it off. Francis grabbed his hair roughly, receiving a gasp from Arthur. "If the blindfold comes off without me removing it, you get punished further."

Arthur stopped struggling completely. There was no way he could take more punishment, who knows what Francis had already planned for him; and what else could he think of to add to his torment?

Francis let Arthur's head fall from his grip, once again reached for the small bottle, unscrewing the top and coating his fingers. With no warning whatsoever, he shoved the first one into Arthur, who allowed another gasp to escape. He moved his finger in and out, coating his insides before quickly adding another finger, moving quickly. He curled and scissored his fingers, preparing Arthur for what was to come. Arthur tried is best to hold back any moans. _If frog-face thinks I enjoy this, there's no telling where this punishment could go._

He slid his fingers out and quickly undid his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor. He kicked them aside and positioned himself in front of Arthur. In one swift motion, he fully shoved himself inside. Arthur's lip began to trickle blood as he bit into it, trying desperately not to cry out.

Francis allowed him no time to adjust as he quickly began to thrust. Arthur was struggling intensely as the pain was unbearable. Blood soon flowed from his hole, giving Francis the lubrication he needed to move even faster. The pain was unbearable and Arthur could not help but to cry out. Francis didn't bother to try to keep him quiet. Arthur could do it himself. He tried to focus his mind away from the pain and focus on grinding his teeth into a fine white powder.

This torment seemed to go on for forever before Francis could feel himself tense up. He could smell the food downstairs almost ready and decided to finish up with Arthur's punishment, _or at least the first part._ There was still one little surprise he had in store for his pet. He smirked to himself at the thought.

He came heavily into Arthur, letting out a moan as he did so. He rode it out a while before finally pulling out of Arthur. He reached over to undo the chains holding him, causing Arthur to collapse onto the bed, exhausted. Francis leaned over and brushed the hair away from the Brit's face, softly kissing his cheek. "Get cleaned up, mon petit lapin. Dinner will be ready soon."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi everyone, as usual, thanks for reading! My editor hasn't actually read through this chapter yet, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. WARNING: Hidden public plus more fluff~ I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 13:

Arthur struggled to lift himself up as Francis walked out of the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He was aching all over and practically had to drag himself to the bathroom. When he finally got there, he saw that he was bleeding heavily from his arse. _Dear God, I hope that frog didn't tear something!_

He ran the water from the bath, trying to be as careful as possible as he cleaned himself out. After a few minutes, the bleeding finally stopped. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was nothing too serious. After draining the bloody water from the tub, he filled it again with hot water, relaxing himself as he sank into it. It hurt very badly to sit, but he couldn't hold himself up. He tried to decide which was worse, his arms or his ass. He decided to just take the pain for now and relax himself into the tub. _It would be much harder to hide hurting arms or legs than anything else from Peter. _He thought.

After about fifteen minutes, his arms did manage to feel slightly better, though it still hurt when he tried to lift them. They had been twisted so uncomfortably before he hoped they weren't dislocated or something.

He jumped as he heard a knock at the door.

"Angleterre?" a voice called out. "Dinner is ready. Please join your brother and me." Arthur nodded, understanding that Francis couldn't actually see him. He quickly dried himself off and shakily reached for the door handle.

When he walked out, he saw Francis standing with another change of clothes. "Before you get dressed, I would like you to lie face down on the bed for me, legs spread."

Arthur flinched and started noticeably shaking. "B-but you already… we just… _you _just…" he couldn't seem to form a full sentence.

Francis shook his head. "That is over, mon petit lapin. For now," he added.

Hesitantly, Arthur slowly made his way over to the bed, doing as Francis asked. He looked behind him to see Francis coat some sort of egg shaped object with lubricant. "What is that thing?"

Francis smiled and slowly pushed it into Arthur, who let out a gasp in surprise. "I'm going to need you to keep that in there for me. It's dangerous to try to remove on your own, so only I can take it out." He adjusted the object until he heard another gasp from Arthur, letting him know he had found the right spot.

"Now then," Francis said, straightening up. "Please get dressed. Dinner is ready."

Arthur came down a few minutes later, walking with a wider stance than usual. His brother didn't seem to notice though as he grabbed for the food excitedly. Arthur had to admit, it did smell delicious. He looked into the dish of food and found a delicious looking stew.

"It is not much, considering I had to prepare it on such short notice," Francis began, "but I know how to add a lot of flavor to any dish."

Arthur took a plate of food and sat between his brother and Francis, constantly shifting in his seat to try to get comfortable. That action, however, only succeeded in rubbing the egg shape object around his insides more. Eventually, he gave up and instead focused his attention on his brother, who was eating his food like a dog who'd been starved for a week.

"Were you ever fed when you were at… um… that place?" Arthur asked, trying to break the silence.

Peter slowed his eating enough to speak clearly. "Not much. They gave me a little bread, and everyone got water a couple times," he said. "Other than that though, I haven't eaten anything in the past few days."

Francis apologized for how harshly the boy was treated. Arthur wanted nothing more than to punch him right then and there. After all he'd done to Arthur; after all he _might _do to Peter. The man was sick!

Francis must've seen the look Arthur gave, because he soon gave a look of disappointment; quickly replaced by a smirk as he reached his hand into his pocket.

Arthur brought a forkful of food to his lips when his arm started shaking. In fact his whole body was shaking uncontrollably as he dropped the fork onto the table, instead gripping to both ends of his chair.

"Arthur?" his brother asked, concerned. "You OK?"

"Gh… gah… I-GAH!" was all he could manage to get out as he grinded his teeth. Francis grinned. _And this is just from the 'low' setting. _Francis thought.

"Arthur!" Peter yelled, reaching a hand over to him. Francis immediately clicked off the device, causing Arthur to almost collapse. He was breathing heavily.

"What… was that?" Arthur said, turning his head to Francis. He merely smiled.

"You okay, Arthur?" Peter asked. Arthur nodded.

"I'm fine," he assured. Francis reached back into his pocket, fumbling for the remote. He once again kicked it onto the 'low' setting. Arthur began to shake again.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," he said shakily. He looked behind him in two different directions. "Both of you, knock it off, I'm fine!" he shouted.

Francis was a bit puzzled as to who exactly he was talking to. "Calm down, jerk Arthur!" Peter yelled, grabbing for his brother. He wrapped both arms around him to try to stop… whatever was going on. As soon as the boy grabbed onto his brother, Francis cranked the device to the 'medium' setting.

"G-gah… GAHGAHGAHGAHAGHA!" he yelled uncontrollably, falling onto the floor. He couldn't control himself. The pleasure of the vibrations was too great.

"Making a mess on my floor again, Angelterre? I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time."

"W-wait, no," Arthur started out. He was panting heavily as the vibrations still surged through his body. Francis sighed.

"Looks like you'll only receive further punishment."

With that, he clicked the remote to the 'high' setting. Arthur appeared to be having a heart attack as he flopped around the kitchen like a fish out of water. "Arthur, seriously, what's going on? I can help!" Peter yelled. He turned his head to Francis, who was smirking.

"You're doing something to my brother!" he yelled, running over to Francis. He began to hit him. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it…"

Francis grabbed the boy by the hair and pulled him off. "Ouch! Quit it, you jerk!"

Arthur struggled to stand up. "P-put him down… frog!" he moved towards Francis who let the boy go and flicked the remote off, causing Arthur to collapse onto the ground.

"Mon chiot," he said, turning his head to Peter, "please clean up the dishes here. It shouldn't be too hard of a task."

"As for you," he said turning back to Arthur, who was now heavily panting on the floor, "head back up to my room upstairs, there's something I'd like to… take out for you."

Arthur nodded and slowly stood up. He gave an almost sympathetic look to his brother before making his way up the stairs. Peter crossed his arms as best he could without letting the blanket slip from his shoulders. "I'm not cleaning your plates," he said.

Francis shook his head and stepped closer to him. "If you don't do the dishes, you don't keep the blanket. It's as simple as that."

Arthur moved to defend his little brother, but couldn't form words in his mind.

"…Fine," he finally said, reaching for the plates. Francis smiled and turned his head back to Arthur.

"Come along, mon petit lapin," he said. Arthur gritted his teeth. Francis shook his head and pulled the small remote out of his pocket. "Careful now, Angleterre." Arthur stopped himself and turned to walk up the stairs, Francis following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone! Sooo sorry I haven't posted in awhile. My editor still hasn't done any work on my story, but its mainly just school that I haven't been able to write much lately. Once summer comes, my chapters will hopefully be posted more frequently. WARNING: fluff & stuff. I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 14:

After awhile, the two finally returned downstairs to find Peter watching the television. Only half of the dishes in the sink were actually washed. "I thought I told you to clean the dishes, mon chiot," Francis said. Peter looked up at him.

"Oh, right. Well, this show was on and so I-" Francis cut him off, yanking the blanket away from him. The now exposed boy immediately tried to cover himself by reaching for a pillow. "H-hey! Give that back!"

"I did warn you that I would take this away. It's not my fault."

With that, Arthur lunged at Francis, nearly tackling him to the ground as he reached for the blanket. "Enough!" Francis yelled. He moved his elbow back to hit Arthur hard in the side, causing him to sink to his knees. Francis sighed. "Here," He said, throwing the blanket back to Peter. The boy blinked in surprise. "Now, please be a good boy and finish those dishes. I'll help Arthur here."

Peter was hesitant, but he got up and walked towards the kitchen to finish the dishes, looking back only to make sure his brother was alright.

Francis grabbed one of Arthur's arms and helped to lift him to his feet, guiding him towards the couch. "I'm fine," Arthur said, knocking Francis's hand away. Francis nodded and sat down on a chair across from him.

"In that case, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you. For example, how exactly do you plan on paying your debt?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "I don't have that kind of money. Maybe I could get a job or something…" Francis shook his head.

"It will take a lifetime for you to earn that kind of money with a simple job, Angleterre."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Arthur shouted, slamming both of his hands on the table in front of him.

"I suppose I could always sell you, but I'm not quite ready to give up that pretty face of yours yet." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Besides, we wouldn't want to separate you from your brother, now would we?"

"Oh, but all this talk of money reminds me…" Francis turned to look at the clock on the wall. _He still had a few hours. He could probably do it if he hurried._

"Arthur," Francis started. Arthur's rage turned to caution as Francis rarely called him by his name unless he was in front of his brother, "please go into the kitchen and fetch your brother for me. You can finish whatever dishes he hasn't."

Although Arthur was quite worried on what Francis would do to his brother, he got up and walked towards the kitchen. A moment later, Peter ran into the living room to see Francis holding a measuring tape. "Now then, mon chiot, I don't have any clothes around here that would fit you, so I'll have to buy you new clothes. For that, I'll need to take your measurements. Please stand with your feet together and arms stretched out."

Peter grabbed tightly to the blanket around him. "If I do that, then I'll be… you'll see me…"

Francis nodded. "I know, and I do apologize, but unless you want to wear nothing but that blanket for the next few weeks, then I would suggest you do as I say."

After several minutes, in which Francis began to grow very impatient, Peter finally agreed to do as Francis asked.

When all of the measurements were taken, Francis darted for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Arthur asked from the kitchen.

"I really don't have time to explain, but I might as well. I have an important client from my firm coming here in a few hours. I would like to get that boy properly clothed before he gets here," he said, pointing to Peter. "So you two be good while I'm gone. I don't want to come home to a mess, or someone will be punished."

With that, he flew out the door, leaving the two boys behind.

"We need to get out of here, Peter," Arthur said, reaching to grab his brother, "Come on, before he comes back!"

"Whoa, slow down, jerk Arthur," he yelled, pulling himself away from his brother, "We can't just leave when all I have to wear is a blanket!"

"Peter, please! He's dangerous! Listen to me, we have to go, now!"

"Can we at least-"

"No!" Arthur yelled. Tears began to well in his eyes as he took off his shirt, revealing his bandages to his brother.

"What did he…"

"Peter…please…I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur lifted one of the bandages to reveal the scar Francis had made. "He…he owns me Peter. He owns _us_. We have to get out of here."

The two stood in silence a while as a tear rolled down Arthur's cheek. Peter had never seen him cry before.

"Look, he's got that business guy or whatever coming over here, right?" Arthur nodded, "So after he gives me something to wear, he'll probably send us out of the room. We can escape then, okay?"

Arthur thought a moment. "Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi everyone! As always, thanks for reading! Sorry for my slow updates, but hopefully when summer roles around I'll be able to update more frequently. WARNING: I don't even need a warning for this chapter really. It's just more fluff. Sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy~**_

Chapter 15:

Francis arrived home an hour later. He looked at the clock. _That took less time than I thought. Perfect._

Francis walked around, looking for the boys. They had both been watching television, probably under Peter's suggestion.

Arthur stiffened when he saw Francis. Peter, however, looked at him with a bit of hope. Francis held out a large bag.

"Here you are, boy," he said as Peter eagerly reached for the bag. "Go on upstairs and try them on, second door on the left."

Peter nodded and ran up the stairs. "Those clothes will be added to your debt by the way," Francis said with a smirk. "But for now, there is something I'd like to discuss with you."

Arthur tilted his head slightly. "As you know, I have an important client coming over soon. I would like you and your brother to wait in the room I sent him to earlier. Neither of you are to make a sound while he's here, understand?" Arthur nodded. "This is quite an important meeting, and I can't have you messing it up."

"I get, I'll keep quiet," Arthur said, and turned to walk upstairs.

Francis sighed as he frantically began cleaning things that anyone else would have already thought to be spotless, preparing for his guest to arrive. Meanwhile, Arthur headed to the room Francis had directed him too. When he walked in, he saw Peter eyeing himself in a full length mirror.

"Why'd he have to get me these weird clothes like the one's your wearing?"

"Never mind that now," Arthur said closing the door. He looked around the room. It was smaller than Francis's, with a queen sized bed that took up most of it, a small closet, a tall mirror, and-

-_A window._ Arthur thought. He tried to open it. _Locked, although it didn't look like it would be too hard to open._

"Peter, take all of the sheets and blankets from the bed and tie them together as tight as possible. Make it nice and long."

Peter nodded, understanding exactly what his brother wanted him to do. After all, this wasn't the first time he had tried to run away from home.

Almost simultaneously, Arthur opened the latch on the window as Peter finished tying his last knot. Arthur tested the strength of the sheets by tugging on them a few times. Peter had already secured them to the foot of the bed. Arthur had to admit, they seemed pretty sturdy.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, grabbing hold of the sheets. Arthur nodded, but stopped himself before going out the window.

"Wait!"

"What now?" Peter asked. Arthur rolled his shirt collar to reveal the collar he was still wearing.

"We don't want to steal these, now do we?" Peter smiled and the two immediately unbuckled their collars, tossing them onto the bed.

***********************************Meanwhile****************************************

Francis had just finished moving the papers from his desk when he heard a hard knock at the door. Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and ran to answer it. "Ah, Mr. Braginski. I've been expecting you. Please, come in."

Ivan Braginski was a very tall man with light blonde, almost platinum hair. Because of his size, almost anyone would fear him if it were not for his childlike demeanor.

"Da. Thank you," he said as he stepped inside, making his way to the living room. His Russian accent came out heavily when he spoke.

The two sat down and began to discuss business plans to merge companies. It wasn't easy, seeing as Ivan was not a man who liked to negotiate. However, they were eventually able to work something out.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you as always, Mr. Braginski," Francis said.

"Please, call me Ivan," he said with a smile, "But remember what we talked about."

Francis nodded. "But of course. I'll go get them now, but remember: I'm not promising anything, I'm just showing for now."

"Da, I know. I just want to see their cute little faces and see how much fun it would be to play with them," the childlike expression never left his face.

Francis walked up the stairs and found the door locked. "Lapin? Chiot? Please come out for me. There's someone I would like you to meet."

No answer.

Francis began to grow impatient and took the set of keys from his pocket.

He opened the door to find an empty room aside from the bed pushed the window, the satin sheets from the bed hanging in the wind, and the collars of the brothers lying on the bare bed.

"Ivan?" Francis called from upstairs, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to, "I think I'll take you up on your offer."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh my gosh, guys, thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry my updates have been slow, but not to worry. My last final is Monday and then I'm free for the summer~ Hopefully then my updates will become more frequent. If not, feel free to yell at me. WARNING: ok, seriously, do any of you guys actually read the warning? I'm sure most of you skip to the story. I'm going to stop writing these. If something offends you that I didn't warn about, sorry, but honestly if you've made it this far you have nothing to worry about. Enjoy~ I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 16:

It was another slow day at the police station. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. It was dreadfully boring just sitting there, waiting for the dreaded phone to ring. When it finally did, the man couldn't pick it up fast enough. "County police," he spoke into the receiver, a little more excited than he should've been.

"Francis? Vhat can I do for jou?" he listened intently as his good friend spoke. As soon as he got his assignment, he narrowed his red eyes, a devilish grin making its way on his face. "No problem. Kesesesesese~" he laughed into the phone before hanging up. He quickly grabbed his leather gloves, as well as the keys to his police car.

"Brudder, vhere are jou going?"

The man turned around to see his younger brother staring questioningly at him. His hair was slicked back as usual, and he held his police cap in his hand.

"I've got a job to take care of, Luddy," he said. His brother shook his head.

"Not vithout me jou're not. Jou've gotten into too much trouble lately, Gil. Now vhat exactly is it jou need to do?"

Gilbert brushed his fingers through his white hair. "I've got two boys I need to go after. Escapees. I don't have too many leads on vhere zhey might be, so I need to move fast."

Ludwig nodded like he understood. "Zhis is a big area. Jou'll need my help to search. Now, vhat did zhese boys look like?"

****************************************Meanwhile*****************************************

The two ran for what felt like forever until their legs wouldn't carry them any longer. They decided to rest a moment behind a building. Sweat was dripping down both of their foreheads as they practically collapsed onto the ground. "I'm surprised you could keep up with me, seeing as you're hurt, jerk Arthur." Peter said in between pants, a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you could keep up with me, seeing as how you're nearly half my height," Arthur said with a chuckle. Peter made a face, but couldn't help but start to chuckle along with his brother. Arthur's laugh soon turned into a dry cough. "I could use something to drink right about now. At this point, I don't even think I'd ask for tea if I could just get some water."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, me too. But we don't have any money." Arthur nodded and let his head slump.

"Let's try to rest here for awhile before continuing. After all, we have little to no idea where we are anyways." Arthur said, trying to sound positive. Peter agreed and the two sat behind the building in the shade for what felt like an hour. During which time, the boys kept their conversation to a minimum, Arthur giving a few dry coughs here and there.

Eventually, the two saw a police car drive by slowly. Peter perked his head up. "Maybe we can get help!" Peter shouted. Before Arthur could say anything, Peter was running after the car, flailing his arms. "HEY! OVER HERE!"

The car stopped, and started to drive in reverse. When the car pulled next to Peter, it once gain stopped, and the window rolled down. "Ja?"

"Can you help us?" Peter asked. "My brother and I are lost and really tired from walking." The German policeman inside of the car nodded. Soon, Arthur walked up and joined them. The policeman saw the two next to each other and realized he might have just found what he was looking for. He lifted his police cap a moment to slick his blonde hair back with his hand before replacing it on his head.

"Step into my car, I'll drive jou down to the station. I'm sure ve can sort everything out zhere."

Peter nodded, opening the car door. Arthur was a bit more hesitant, but eventually got into the car with his brother. Before Ludwig began to drive away, he pulled out his radio. "Gilbert, I think I've found zhem. I'm headed back to zhe station."

Arthur felt a bit of hope at that point. _Maybe someone was searching for him and his brother. Perhaps it was Berwald, Peter's part time guardian. He'd have to notice if they were missing._

The station was not too far away, only about seven minutes by car. The three stepped out and walked inside. Arthur and Peter took a seat on the bench inside as they watched another police car pull into the parking lot. Out stepped a German albino, white hair and red eyes. He walked towards the door and opened it in one swift motion.

"Are zhese zhe vones jou vere talking about, brudder?" Ludwig asked. Peter's eyes widened in fear as he saw the man. He quickly reached for his brother's arm, tugging desperately.

"Arthur… that's him!"

"What do you mean?" both Ludwig and Arthur asked in unison. They glanced at each other a moment, then at Gilbert, and finally returning to Peter.

"He's the one that kidnapped us!" Peter yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "I remember him! He's the one that hit you over the back of the head, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at the tall policeman in front of him. He was considering grabbing his brother and running for the door when Ludwig stopped them.

"Jou did VHAT?" Ludwig yelled at his older brother. Gilbert began to look nervous.

"Vell, jou see, Antonio and I-"

"I've heard enough out of jou!" Ludwig said strictly. Normally, Gilbert would act tough around his brother, but he could tell that it wouldn't work at the moment. Ludwig's voice was enough to make the room go silent.

"Now zhen," his head turned to Arthur, "tell me everything jou remember from zhe past few days, from zhe beginning." Arthur nodded slowly and began to explain, starting with him waking up in chains, to escaping from Francis. Afterwards, Ludwig paused a moment, as if to think. The three waited in silence to hear Ludwig's decision. After awhile, Peter broke the silence.

"So, can you help us get home?"

Ludwig turned to the brothers. "Arthur, jou said he's branded jou, correct?" Arthur nodded. "Vell zhen zhere's not much I can do in jour case. He does legally own jou until either jou pay off how much he's spent on jou, or he decides to let jou go." Arthur's eyes widened in anger. "I don't make zhe laws, but I do enforce zhem," he said strictly. "Now jou," he said, turning his head to Peter, "unless he has proof of jour ownership, I can see vhat I can do about getting jou home."

The brothers looked at each other and smiled. _At least Peter could go home safely._

Ludwig took a step toward his brother, grabbing his shirt collar. "As for jou, I'll think of a suitable punishment later." Gilbert swallowed nervously. Arthur looked at the two in confusion. _Does the younger brother own the older one? How does that work?_

Ludwig released his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm going to make a phone call. Gilbert, keep an eye on zhese two until Francis Bonnefoy gets here. Understood?"

Gilbert nodded. Ludwig walked out of the room, the strict look never leaving his face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys. School is officially over for the summer, so now you are free to yell at me if I don't update. Unfortunately, I am facing a bit of writer's block at the moment, but I'm sure I'll get it resolved soon. Enjoy~ I do not own hetalia!**_

Chapter 17:

The boys were feeling quite anxious as Gilbert stared at them, determination in his eyes, but a grin on his face. Arthur turned his head to Peter, who nodded back at him. They both had the same idea. But, before they could move, Gilbert spoke up.

"Hey, sorry about… jou know, kidnapping you two. A guy's got to make money."

Arthur and Peter both glared at him. _Was this guy serious?_

"Look, I know how jou both feel," he said. With that, he rolled up his pant leg to reveal a scar burned into his calve. The initials 'L.B' were visible. The boys were safe to assume those initials belonged to is brother.

"May I ask how you got into this situation?" Arthur asked, now curious.

Gilbert sighed. "As awesome as it is, my guess is zhat jou two don't vant to hear my backstory. Long story short, I lost a lot of money gambling. Mein brudder vas able to fish me out of mein debt but… at a cost. Until I repay zhe debt, I'm his to control."

"So you kidnapped and sold us on the market to try to pay off your debt?" Arthur asked. Gilbert nodded and hung his head low.

"Zhough I heard jou've both been purchased by Francis Bonnefoy. At least zhat's a lucky break." Arthur immediately felt sick.

"What do you mean, lucky?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Gilbert shook his head, the smile making its way back onto his face.

"Francis is vone of mein awesome friends. He is vone of zhe kindest masters I know of."

"Kind? Are you kidding me? Look what that bloody man did!" Arthur lifted up his shirt to reveal his stained bandages. Then, Gilbert did something that shocked them both. He burst into laughter.

"Zhat's it? Zhat's all he's done to jou? Mein own brudder treats me vorse zhen zhat on a daily basis. Besides, jou probably deserved it." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Besides, if anything, jou should be thankful to him."

"Th-Thankful?!" He sputtered.

"Jou know vhat happens to slaves on zhe market who aren't purchased, right?" Peter and Arthur shook their heads. "Zhey shoot zhem on the spot. If Francis didn't buy jou, jou vouldn't be alive right now. Besides, he treats you decently. I'll bet he feeds jou und gives jou a bed to sleep in, am I right?" Arthur nodded, almost in disbelief. "A lot of masters don't give zhose kinds of rights to zheir slaves."

Arthur didn't want to hear anymore. He turned to his brother again, who once again nodded. Silently, the two mouthed the words: "one..two…three!"

At the last count the two sprang up from the bench. Peter jumped on top of Gilbert as Arthur ran to open the door. The second he got it opened, he ran to assist his brother in taking the policeman down. What the two didn't realize was how strong Gilbert was. He would easily be able to defend himself from one of them, but two against one made the fight a bit less than fair. "Luddy!" he yelled as he pushed the Peter off of him, just in time to block an incoming punch from Arthur.

Within seconds, Ludwig burst into the room, his leather belt in his hand. "Everyvone SIT DOWN!" he yelled, smacking his belt against the desk. The three immediately stopped their fighting and sat down, showing nothing but terror as their eyes trailed to the object Ludwig was holding.

"Jou two I can't punish for zhis outburst vithout permission from jour master. Jou, however," he turned his head to Gilbert, who started to shake a bit, "stand against zhe vall."

Gilbert smirked. "Or vhat? Jou von't punish me in front of others."

Ludwig's already serious face turned angry. He grabbed Gilbert's arm, twisting it harshly behind his back and pushed him against the wall. Any attempt Gilbert made to struggle made Ludwig twist his arm harsher, until an audible cracking sound was heard. Gilbert could not help as he cried out in pain, but he knew what his brother was doing and stopped struggling completely, practically going limp in Ludwig's arms.

"Are jou so sure, brudder?" he asked, releasing his grip. Gilbert's arm fell to his side, clearly dislocated. "Stand up against zhe vall," he said in a commanding voice. Gilbert quickly did as instructed. He tried to place both hands above himself on the wall, but only one would actually reach that high. The other hung lifelessly.

Ludwig took his belt and whipped it across his back with full force. "Count!" Ludwig yelled.

"O-one," he said, voice shaking slightly. Another whip went across his back. "Two!" he yelled quickly, trying to let out the pain. This cycle continued until Arthur could begin to see red stains coming through his police uniform. Gilbert was panting heavily as Ludwig continued. "E-eighty f-f-our." Ludwig finally stopped and set his belt down. Gilbert immediately collapsed on the ground as Ludwig examined him.

"Ruining yet another uniform, Gil?" Ludwig picked him up by his shirt collar. "Looks like jou'll be receiving even more punishment vhen ve get home."

Ludwig straightened himself up when he heard a car pull into the parking lot. He smiled to himself. It was the first smile that Arthur and Peter had ever seen on Ludwig, but it wasn't a kind smile. If anything, his smile was one of the most sadistic any of them had ever seen. He began to chuckle darkly. "It appears jour master has arrived."


End file.
